120 Hours
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: 5 days. 120 hours. That is how long the curse affects them. What would happen if Jack and Will switched personalities? Complete
1. Calypso Gets Bored

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Here's yet another fic from me. I'd like to thank Dodogrrl for the idea of the curse and Shani8 for betaing it and giving me the first paragraph. Here you go.

This story is dedicated to the ladies and gentlemen of HTR.

* * *

Looking down from her sky fortress she saw two certain mortals whose lives she could mess around with. After all, the last time she messed around with these very two mortals, she had regained her immortality, and had also gotten rid of Davy Jones and the havoc he wreaked upon her seas. So why not opt for a repeat performance? It was certainly tempting. And this time the result maybe even better! With a final black toothed smirk, she set up her plot.**

* * *

**"William, come over here would you?" 

Jack Sparrow was annoyed with the former blacksmith, turned pirate, turned immortal sea Captain, back to pirate again and his wife the former Governor's daughter, turned pirate/executioner, elected Pirate King...and Jack believed there were some more things to be added but none came to mind at the moment. He didn't have any problems with their son though; he was fine with how he was.

Will finally arrived with a big grin on his face and his family by his side. "What is it Jack?" he asked.

"Well, if we want to arrive in Tortuga to find a crew in two days time then we have to get a move on savvy. Think you lot might like to lend a hand in that?"

"Alright Jack, you don't have to be so cranky about it," Elizabeth said. She grabbed her son's hand and pulled him to the side to teach him more about working on a ship.

**

* * *

**Jack and Will worked quietly side by side for about ten minutes. The sea seemed a bit rough for such an overly calm morning. 

Will looked over the side at the waves while making sure that everything was tied down. "This seems to have come out of nowhere," he muttered.

Jack didn't seem to hear him as he continued to steer the ship forward. Suddenly, a rather large gust of wind and a crackle of lightning struck the wood of the ship causing both Jack and Will to fall backwards.

"Will, Jack, you both alright?" Elizabeth from her spot where she was protecting her son from the wind.

"We're fine," Jack said.

"Yeah, don't worry about a thing," Will said standing a moment later.

"But you should be worrin'."

Everyone seemed to gasp at the same moment.

"Calypso," Will said reverently before dropping to one knee. Jack, Elizabeth and Liam followed suit after him.

"You may rise," she said now folding her arms.

"Why have you come 'ere?" Jack asked, standing.

"I have little someting I'd like to give the two o' ya," she said indicating Jack and Will.

The two of them stepped forward not knowing what the heck was going on. Will thought it had something to do with having been cursed for so long. Maybe she was going to put Jack in charge since she had yet to find a suitable replacement.

Jack on the other hand believed that Calypso might be giving them a little extra protection for their journey. Another jar of dirt perhaps.

Calypso seemed to reach inside of a purse and pulled out a strange, sand like substance. She blew into her palm and the sand hit Jack and Will at the same time. As they began to cough, Calypso vanished as though she wasn't even there to begin with taking her storm with her.

**

* * *

**"Are you two alright?" Elizabeth asked while stepping forward. 

They continued to cough and cough until something odd happened. Will and Jack each coughed up a strange ball of light (blue for Will, red for Jack). The colors seemed to dance mid air until the blue one struck Jack and the red struck Will causing them to collapse.

"Will," Elizabeth shouted. She was at her husband's side in a moment and Liam wasn't too far behind.

"Papa?"

Will's eyelids slowly fluttered open. "Wha' happened?" he asked with unfocused eyes.

"Calypso showed up and sprayed you and Jack with some kind of sand. Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm fine, I think," Will said slowly getting to his feet.

Elizabeth helped him to stand upright and they went over to check on Jack who was coming to as well.

"What in the world bloody well happened?" he asked, the customary slur missing from his voice.

"Remember, Calypso showed up. Are you alright mate?" Will asked before pulling a face. "Did I just say mate?"

"Are you absolutely sure you're alright?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Fine, I feel fine. Don't worry Elizabeth."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Well then come on Liam; let's go back to what we were doing." The two of them walked away leaving Jack and Will alone.

"Something doesn't feel right," Jack finally said.

"Aye, I feel it too," Will said.

The two of them looked at each other. Both of their answers surprised themselves and the other person.

"We'll keep this quiet for now," Will said.

Jack nodded in agreement. "Strictly between us, fine."

* * *

And that was only Ch. 1. Hope you enjoyed it. What's next you ask: Will has an urge and Jack is clean? Review please. 


	2. Urges

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Wow, I'm so glad you all liked the first chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Here's Ch. 2 (and more weirdness)

* * *

Nothing seemed to be wrong with Will and Jack for the remainder of the day. They just said they were feeling a bit odd and ended it at that. Neither really knew what Calypso had done to them so they couldn't really be worried. **

* * *

**Late that night, Will awoke with an urge for something but he just wasn't sure of what it was. He looked to Elizabeth who was sleeping like an angel and got up making sure not to make a lot of noise. 

The night air was calm and brisk as he stood on deck.

"Couldn't sleep either could you?"

He turned to find himself face to face with Jack himself. "No, I feel like I need to do something but I'm not quite sure what it is."

"Well then why don't we take a bit of a walk around the ship until you find it?"

The two men went off and disappeared for the remainder of the night.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth woke up the next morning alone. Though Will usually was awake before her, he would usually be reading a book while he waited for her so they could make breakfast together for themselves, Liam and Jack. She got out of the bed and put her robe on. Liam was still asleep in his hammock so she left him there for the moment. 

"Will," she called out. "Will?" Where was he?

"'lizabeth?"

She turned the corner and there stood her husband. "Will, you had me so worried," she said running into his arms.

About a second or two later however she jumped out. "You reek of alcohol. Where were you?"

"Relax 'lizabeth, I'm fine. See," Will said walking past her.

She stared after him. "That was odd."

"What was?"

"When you walked; you sort of swayed to the side a bit."

"I did not," Will said.

"You did so."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not slander and calumny."

"Okay, now that's just plain freaky," Elizabeth said beginning to walk away.

"What is," Will asked following her.

She stopped and looking him right in the eye began to explain. "When we were at the Brethren court, Jack said those exact same words. Literally word for word."

Will stood motionless as well now. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but let's go find him."

They ran off in search of the man and almost ran right past where he was.

Will was the first to see him. "Elizabeth," he said motioning for her to stand by him.

Captain Jack Sparrow was in the kitchen, standing by the stove, cooking breakfast?

"Jack what're you doing?" Will asked.

"Well since I was up so early I decided to do something nice for a change savvy."

"That is so unlike you," Will said sitting at the table and putting his feet on top.

Elizabeth looked momentarily disgusted before she sat next to him.

**

* * *

**"Papa?" 

Liam looked all over for his father. He promised to give him one sword lesson everyday and it was time again. "Where are you?"

"Come over 'ere son?" a voice slurred from his left.

Liam turned and opened a closed door. He found his father in the rum storage just sitting there with an empty bottle clutched in his hand. "Papa, what're you doing?"

"Taking a bit of a break is all. What time is it?" Will asked looking at the empty bottle through unfocused eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Liam asked moving closer.

Will seemed to try and get away from him. "I told you I'm bloody well alright now what time is it?"

Liam was greatly taken aback; why was his father acting this way? "It's time for you to give me my lessons," he said quietly.

"Oh, well that's a horse of another color isn't it," Will said jovially getting to his feet. "I'll meet you on deck in a few minutes."

Will walked away, practically strutting. And was he talking to himself too?

**

* * *

**"Uncle Jack?" 

The young voice drove Sparrow out of his daydream and he looked down to find the young Turner boy tugging on his shirt.

"What is it?"

"I think something might be wrong with Papa."

"What makes you say that?"

Were Liam's ears deceiving him or was Jack actually...worried about him? Normally Jack would just try and stay away from the boy. Just like his father was now... Or maybe that was because he was drunk.

Now that he actually looked at Jack, there was something slightly off about him as well. He seemed...cleaner. And his kohl wasn't on his eyes as it normally would be. What was going on?

It was almost as if...

Liam took one last look at Jack and ran off to find his mother.

**

* * *

**"Mum, Mum I've got to talk to you. I think I know what happened to Uncle Jack and Papa..." 

He entered his parents' room to find them in the middle of a rather passionate and lustful kiss that was being enjoyed on both sides. His father seemed to have put his old bandana back on again.

Elizabeth broke away a moment later to find her son staring up at them. "Liam, what're you doing here?" she asked slightly out of breath and adjusting her clothes as Will's hand had reached for a...delicate spot.

"I think I know what happened yesterday with Calypso."

Both of them leaned over to listen to him.

"I think that she might have switched Uncle Jack and Papa."

* * *

Liam's pretty smart isn't he. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next: Jack is cleaner than usual and Will's made a few friends. Also, this story is not Sparrabeth. You'll see why in the next chapter. Review please. 


	3. Personalities

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks again for all the nice reviews. Here's chapter 3.

* * *

Elizabeth looked at Will and Will looked at her. It did seem to make some sense. Calypso was a goddess with mystical abilities.

"But why would she do this to the two of you?" she asked aloud.

"Because she's like that," Will said with a shrug.

No one said anything for a little while.

"How long will this last for though?" Liam asked.

"I don't know son but we're just going to have to let it run its course," Will said tentatively putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "How about that sword lesson then?"

Liam nodded and ran to get his sword which was where he left it by a few crates. That left Will and Elizabeth alone to talk. Will looked down at his feet and refused to meet her eyes.

"You have been feeling different, haven't you?" She didn't raise her voice, not even the tiniest bit.

"Yes, I lied to you," Will muttered.

"So what is it then; you feel like Jack?"

"I'm not really sure what it is actually," he said before flopping down on a chair and again putting his feet up. He quickly brought them back down again. "See, this isn't like me. I have these weird urges and I don't know what I'm going to do Elizabeth. What if there isn't any way to be me again?"

Elizabeth went over and kissed him on the forehead. "Why don't I go talk to Jack? Maybe he knows something that we don't."

"Alright, tell Liam I'll be right there."

Elizabeth left the room and shut the door behind her. Behind the door was another Will. "So what're you going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know. Calypso has very powerful magic on her side."

"But you can't stay like this forever," another Will said into his ear.

"I know but, what if there's no chance to be me again. I miss me."

The two other Will's in the room shrugged and regular (or not so regular) Will rolled his eyes and left.

"They were no help."

**

* * *

**"Jack, where are you?" 

The Captain's cabin door creaked the tiniest bit open. "What do you want Elizabeth?"

"Jack, what're you doing in there?"

"Nothing," he said and closed the door again.

"But I need to talk to you. Something's wrong with Will and I think with you as well."

"Nothing's wrong with me," he called out through the closed door.

Elizabeth leaned her ear to it and could've sworn she heard water. "Jack, why is there water in your cabin?"

"What water?" he asked.

Two seconds later she heard it again. "Wait a minute; are you bathing?"

"No," Jack said right away.

"Jack, let me in."

The door flew open and Jack stood before her with a towel wrapped around his middle.

"You are bathing. You never bathe."

"Tell me about it," he said shutting the door once again.

She looked around and saw that his cabin was actually in order. Everything looked neat. "Jack, what's going on?"

"I don't know love. I just don't know. One minute I decide for some reason that I don't need kohl around my eyes because I can see just fine without it; the next I'm bathing and making sure everything is in tip top shape."

"But that's not like you. That's like..."

"I know. I think your husband is rubbing off on me."

"I don't think that's it at all Jack. Something else is afoot. Get dressed and we'll investigate a bit."

"Then get out of my room," he said pointing to the door.

**

* * *

**"Alright we'll take a break," Will said slightly out of breath. His son nodded and sat down on an empty crate. 

"William, come over here. We need to talk."

He turned to see his wife and best friend side by side with concerned looks on their faces.

"Be back in a few," Will said. He walked over (or more or less swaggered over). "What seems to be the problem?"

"This is about the whole Calypso visiting us with absolutely no reason thing," Jack said in one breath.

"Oh, did you figure it out then?"

"Not quite. See, the thing is..."

"Calypso might've switched your personalities," Elizabeth said. Silence met that statement.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say is 'Oh'?"

"How about 'Oh I'm really confused now.'"

"Will, this is no joke."

"Well you're in luck because I don't think it's a joke either. Why the bloody hell would she do this to us?"

"Because she's Calypso. And bit of a bitch actually," Jack said. "We're just going to have to wait."

"5 days."

The three adults looked at each other.

"I didn't say that," Elizabeth said.

"Me either," Jack said.

Will just shook his head.

"5 days." They turned and Liam's eyes were glowing red.

"Son," Elizabeth said going to his side.

"'ey, get out of my son. You've already caused enough damage," Will shouted at the sky.

Liam blinked and his eyes were back to normal. "What happened? I was just sitting here and I blacked out."

"Nothing you need to worry about son. Nothing at all. How long till we reach Tortuga?" Elizabeth asked Jack.

"About another few hours actually."

"Good because I think we all need a bit of time to relax," she said walking away.

"What's relaxing about Tortuga?" Liam asked.

Both Jack and Will smirked.

"Something you'll learn about when you get older son."

* * *

See, the personalities got switched. Not the bodies. Will is still Will and Jack is still Jack. They're just acting like each other. Hope you liked it. Next chapter: Tortuga. 


	4. Tortuga

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for the reviews on Ch. 3 guys. Here's chapter 4 (a personal favorite - you'll see why at the end) Enjoy.

* * *

They arrived in Tortuga just before nightfall.

"I think we should find a pub to eat in," Will said with a strange glint in his eye that didn't go unnoticed by Elizabeth.

The group went into one of the nicer ones and sat down.

"I'll go get some things for us," Jack said going up to the counter.

"Good evenin' sir," a wench said leaning over Elizabeth in an attempt to get closer to Will.

"Sorry but I'm taken," he said putting an arm around Elizabeth.

The wench snorted and walked away with her nose up.

"Well, at least you didn't get that from Jack," she said with a grin.

Speaking of Jack, he came back a few minutes later with some chicken for them to eat, water for the family and rum for himself. "Eat up because this cost me a fortune," he said sitting down.

Both he and Will drank from their cups at the same time before spiting it out again.

"What's wrong Papa?" Liam asked with a chicken leg in his hand.

"I don't know, just tastes too...bland."

"Yeah and the rum is too potent."

They both looked at each other and switched drinks.

"Much better," they said at the same time. They then looked at each other slightly confused but shrugged it off.

"My husband is going to become a drunk," Elizabeth muttered cutting into her own chicken now.

"Evein' Jack," the wench from earlier said. She climbed into his lap and smiled.

"Uhh, do you mind getting off I'm trying to eat?"

The woman got to her feet, glared at the whole group and walked away again with her nose in the air. Will and Elizabeth stared at him with their mouths slightly open.

"Bloody Calypso," Jack muttered stuffing chicken into his mouth.

**

* * *

**While Elizabeth went back to the ship with Liam to tuck him in for the night, Jack and Will walked around trying to find any familiar faces. 

"Jack Sparrow."

"Captain," Will said for him as they turned around.

Jack was unprepared and slapped again. Just like always. Yet he didn't have a comeback. "Hello Anna."

"What're you two doing here?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"We're looking for a crew," Jack said.

"What happened to your old one?"

"Well we sort of let them off a few months ago and now we're trying to see if any of them want to come back."

"Want to join us?" Will asked.

Jack elbowed him in the stomach to shut him up. Anna noticed and smirked. "I'd love to come and join you."

"Great," Jack said unhappily.

**

* * *

**"We'll all meet back here tomorrow then. Savvy?" Jack said. 

"Savvy," most said while others just nodded. The group dissipated leaving the two of them alone again.

"So about Calypso..." Jack started as they began to walk away.

"I just don't know Jack. What the hell are we going to do? I mean people are bound to notice after awhile. Most of the crew is the same as before too."

"Well I think the five days started two days ago..."

"So we still have three days left. Great."

"What, you think I'm enjoying this? I can't wait till this is over so I can get back to my old rum drinking, devil may care attitude lifestyle."

Will sighed. "I think I'm going to call it a night. Be up bright and early tomorrow."

"Whatever," Jack said.

Will put his hands into his pockets and walked to his room. His hand was about to touch the doorknob when it stopped.

"Go inside," someone who sounded like himself said into his ear.

"But what if I'm stuck like this forever? Will Elizabeth still love me?"

"Of course she will. You're her first and only love. She killed Jack just so you'd be safe."

"But if I'm turning into Jack..."

"Then you'll learn to live with it."

Will closed his eyes for a few moments to try and get the voice away before he opened the door.

"Will, is that you?" He shut the door behind him and looked to see Elizabeth already in her nightgown sitting in bed with a book. "Were you talking to someone outside?"

"Yeah...Jack."

Will pulled his boots off along with his shirt and climbed in next to her.

She just looked so beautiful tonight. He raised his hand and gently pulled her face towards him before kissing her with much more passion than he ever had in the past. Before long they were getting into it and soon there was nothing between them but passion.

**

* * *

**A few hours later both of them had huge grins on their faces. 

"That was..."

Silence followed that statement.

"Words can't describe it, huh," he said turning to her.

"Magical. Where did you learn to do those things?"

Will shrugged before beginning to kiss her again. "I'll always love and protect you Elizabeth."

"Perfect." They both turned over and Elizabeth quickly fell asleep.

Will on the other hand stared at the wall. "Always protect," he whispered with another strange glint in his eye.

* * *

Tehehe, hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to update again around Saturday since school work is eww at the moment. Next: Will's got a tall tale and is Jack in love? 


	5. Tall Tales and Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for all the reviews guys. I'm really glad you're enjoying the fic. Here's the latest chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

"Eunuch. Eunuch. Eun..."

"Will, shut up," Elizabeth hissed in his ear.

"Why; it's true."

"It's Gibbs."

"And have you ever seen him with a woman?"

The man in question had a big smile on his face as he turned to face them. "Beautiful weather, eh?" he said taking a deep breath of air.

"Very beautiful. Lovely to see you again Mr. Gibbs."

"Please, call me Joshamee. Now where is that little boy o' yours? I have a little something for him."

"He should be in the cabin studying," Elizabeth said pointing in the right direction.

"Mr. Gibbs, are you a eun...," Will began to say until Elizabeth smacked the back of his head.

"Please ignore my husband. Go on then," she said before glaring at her husband.

"I can't help it," he said with a shrug.

**

* * *

**Before long the adventure was underway. Jack Sparrow was eternally grateful that despite the fact that he was William in personality at the moment, he still had the same knowledge about sailing his beloved Pearl. Although it was only a ship; not like it was a real person because it couldn't breathe or move without Jack to instruct it. 

"Jack?" a voice impatiently shouted in his ear.

"What," he shouted back turned to face them.

He was slapped before he even had the chance to duck. "What has gotten into you? One minute you're staring off into space and the next you're yelling in my face," Anna said.

Her foot toe was tapping impatiently on the deck and she was waiting for a response.

But Jack couldn't give her one. It was as if his mouth didn't know how to properly work. He was beginning to sweat and was all twitchy. What could this mean? Oh bloody hell! "Will you excuse me for a moment," he said grasping her hand for a moment before letting go and walking away. "Elizabeth!"

**

* * *

**The woman in question was a bit preoccupied at the moment. 

"Will," she said between gasps of breath. "I-I don't think we should be doing this now. We just left and, oh, Jack will be mad if we-we shirk our duties."

"To blazes with what Jack thinks," Will said before kissing her some more.

"Elizabeth!" Jack shouted.

"We're a little busy at the moment," Will shouted back.

"Are you turning into Barbossa now too?" Elizabeth asked.

"Never mention him when we're kissing," Will said pointing a finger at her.

Elizabeth grabbed the finger and the kissing continued.

"If you don't let me in then I'm going to leave the two of you at the next island and make sure there's enough time for Elizabeth to burn the rum again," Jack shouted through the closed door.

He waited three seconds and it opened to reveal Will. He gave Elizabeth one last kiss before disappearing.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked shutting the door.

Jack looked down at his hands seemingly embarrassed. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Jack coughed lightly into his hand. "How do you know if you're in love?"

**

* * *

**Will had arrived on deck just in time to help out. 

"So William, got any good stories from when you was on de Dutchman," Gibbs asked.

Will smirked. "Have I got a story for you."

**

* * *

**"Who's the lucky girl," Elizabeth asked sitting next to him. "It's not me is it?" 

"No...it's Anna."

"I knew it. Oh, you're both so cute together."

"Yeah, when she's not slapping me."

"Yeah but deep inside she loves you too. I just know it."

Jack seemed uncomfortable again.

"What's wrong now?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's nothing. We've got work to do."

**

* * *

**"And there I was with Davy's ghost on one side o' me and Beckett's on the other," Will said dramatically. 

"Then wha' happened," Ragetti asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Will said pointing to him. "We started a three way sword fight but as we all know I'm the best there is. Then these odd sea turtles showed up and..."

"Okay all, story time is over now," Elizabeth said clapping her hands.

"Awww," the whole crew said.

"'ey, listen to the lady. Go, do your duties."

"I'll finish it over dinner guys," Will said. Elizabeth walked over. "'ello love. Hehe."

"Elizabeth I think your son needs you to check his school work."

She took one last look at her husband, who winked at her, before disappearing.

"Do you notice something odd about the Captain and Turner?" Anna asked Gibbs.

"Aye, something's amiss."

"So," Jack said rounding on Will. "What happened after the sea turtles showed up?"

"Glad you asked," Will said with a smirk as he punched Jack in the shoulder.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you all have a nice weekend. 


	6. Bloody Pigeon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks again for reviewing everyone. There's only one word to describe this one: random. You'll see. Enjoy.

* * *

Will was sitting on one side and Cotton's parrot was on the other. They were both staring at each other and not saying a word. There was no one around them at all because they were all on deck working and Will had escaped to the galley only to find the infernal bird standing on the table. 

It started innocently enough with Will entering with a rum bottle loosely hanging from his grasp. "What're you doing here?" he asked it and then laughed it off. Like he was going to get any sort of response out of that bird.

He jumped into an empty chair and continued to drink. He looked up and the bird was still staring at him. Shrugging yet again he went back to his bottle. He looked up again and yes the bird still stared.

"What; I've got something on me face?"

"Awwk," said the bird flapping its wings. It then stood completely still, and continued to stare at the man.

Will, getting annoyed with it, stared right back. If he wasn't as drunk as he was at that moment, he'd probably remember that he still had duties out on deck to do. Suddenly the bird blinked and Will smiled.

"Knew I'd win. Stupid pigeon," he said with a smirk.

Will then leaned back and continued to drink his rum.

**

* * *

**While Will was hiding in the galley, Jack was elsewhere as well. His sword moved about in rapid fire succession. It was as if he were fighting against someone who wasn't there. 

When he finally decided to take a break he collapsed on the ground and dropped his sword beside him. Taking deep gasps of breath he sighed and rolled over on the ground rubbing his eyes.

"What'll cause this feeling to go away," he asked himself. "What will stop the madness?"

After several minutes he got up and left.

**

* * *

**When he arrived above deck, it was to find two of his crew members in the middle of heated argument. "And what seems to be the problem here?" he asked moving forward. 

"Captain, we need ya to settle a bet," Gibbs said from his right.

Jack turned and raised an eyebrow at the man before turning to Pintel and Ragetti.

At his steely glance, Pintel started to speak. "Cap'n, we want to know..."

"Yes," Jack asked.

"Which o' us is the better fisherman?"

Both of Jack's eyebrows suddenly disappeared beneath his bandana. "That cannot possibly be what you lot are fighting over," he said looking around at all assembled before him.

Most of the group had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Hold a competition," a voice suddenly said from behind.

All heads turned to see a slightly leaning to one side William with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

Jack raised an eyebrow again as he faced him before turning back and nodding. "Aye, we'll do that then. Step to it then and be quick about it so we can get back to sailing."

Jack turned around and sighed while muttering "I cannot believe we stopped for this."

"I can't believe it either," Anna said.

Jack turned and looked at her.

"Why would you let them stop for such stupidity?"

"Because a happy crew doesn't mutiny savvy."

He gave her one last longing stare before drifting off to check on the contest.

**

* * *

**Will rolled his eyes at Jack. How could he let such an opportune moment pass him by? Everyone was busy and not looking at him. They were too busy watching those two fools catch fish. Tell the bloody girl you fancy her! 

That was when Will got an idea. A smirk again appeared on his face. "Oh Elizabeth."

**

* * *

**It was late in the evening and four people sat around the table in the galley having a light dinner. This was all Will's idea and Elizabeth jumped at the chance to help him accomplish it. He wanted to get the two of them together so they could all just stop making lovey faces at each other. He saw the looks that Anna would give Jack behind his back. 

Will was grateful that he had Elizabeth of course but helping Jack and Anna get together would be the icing on the cake. Why can't they just face facts that they have feelings for each other?

"Beautiful sailing weather we had today," Elizabeth commented between bites of food.

Anna and Jack were looking at their food so she nudged Will.

"Aye," he said "very beautiful. More wine Jack?"

Jack extended his glass and Will poured an innocent amount within. Will then kicked Jack under the table and gave him a look.

"So Anna, what have you been up to since I last saw ye?" Jack asked.

"Been here and there. Working on ships and the like."

Elizabeth then gave a long, fake yawn.

"Tired?" Will asked concerned.

"I think I'd better turn in for the night," she said standing.

"Yeah, I'm a bit beat myself. See you two tomorrow."

Before he was out the door, Will turned and gave Jack and thumbs up and then left.

Jack sighed and looked at Anna. This was the moment of truth. "Anna..."

* * *

Tehehe, Will's getting annoyed and Jack's practicing with a sword. Hope you liked it and sorry about the cliffie. Thanks for reading and the next chapter should be up around the weekend. Next chapter: Jack/Anna goodness. 


	7. Star Gazing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. Jack/Anna fans will love this chapter. Enjoy

* * *

"Anna, can I ask you a question?"

"Aye," the woman responded before placing a piece of bread into her mouth.

Jack was about to say the thing he'd wanted to say since this whole dinner started, but changed his mind at the last second. "Are you going to finish that?" he said pointing to her plate.

"What?" she asked having been too distracted to hear him (she was going through a list of everything that seemed to be extra wrong about him recently starting with the fact he was being so polite to her)

"Never mind," he said getting up and leaving. Anna saw the hurt in his eyes.

What was wrong with Captain Sparrow?

**

* * *

**Jack banged on the Turner's cabin door. 

"Just a minute," he heard Will shout.

Jack then heard the sound of clothes being put back on and Will opened the door.

"I couldn't do it," he said.

"Do what?" Elizabeth asked coming to stand behind her husband.

"I couldn't tell her that I loved her," Jack said walking into the room.

Will and Elizabeth shared a glance and he shut the door.

"Take us through what happened," Elizabeth said taking a seat on the bed. Will then sat next to her and motioned for her to sit on his lap, which she did of course.

"I told her that I had a question and then I panicked a few seconds later. I asked her if she was going to finish her meal."

Will started to laugh then.

"Do not dare laugh. I seem to recall our first dinner together. Didn't you stay quiet throughout the entire meal, pick at your food and sweat?"

Will glared at her. "You're lucky I love you."

"Focus on my problem then you can get back to your little before bed rituals," Jack said.

"Sorry Jack," Elizabeth said.

"I can't help it and I blame you for this," Will added.

"You know you're going to have to tell her the truth eventually," Elizabeth said.

"I know but why now?"

"Because if you don't do it now, you never will."

"Why don't you try romancing her," Will said.

"Yeah, you can do that."

"I don't know..."

"What've you got to lose?"

All was quiet for a few moments before Jack stood and left the room without another word.

"Do you think he'll do it?" Elizabeth asked.

"He'd better while he's still me and has my charm. My God this is confusing. Who am I again?"

"You're my beloved ex- cursed Captain husband who is just having a bit of a personality difference at the moment."

"Only two more days."

**

* * *

**Jack walked out on deck and low and behold Anna was there staring off to the side. 

"See anything you like," Jack asked coming up behind her.

"Sparrow, you nearly scared me half to death," Anna said clutching her chest.

He merely chuckled and stood next to her. "So, what're we looking at?"

"Nothing in particular. Just the ocean in all its glory."

"Ah, do you mind if I stay too then? I promise to stay extra quiet."

"Alright Sparrow; but if I hear so much as a peep I'm going to..."

"I got it."

He gave her a smile and slowly she smiled back. Jack was going to do his best and hopefully that would be enough to convince her that for once he was being honest. Both to her and to himself.

**

* * *

**The next morning, Gibbs was the first to come on deck. He took a deep breath of fresh air and looked around. To his left he saw a pretty interesting sight. Jack was sitting against the side of the ship and AnnaMaria was lying down with her head on his lap. Both were asleep, though Jack was snoring a bit. Deciding to allow them to stay for a bit longer, he went down into the galley to start with breakfast.**

* * *

**Anna slowly came back to the land of the living. Last night was wonderful. She and Jack looked out at the ocean before laying back and looking at the stars. And they talked. She didn't even have to slap him once. He just listened to her before making some comments of his own from time to time. She had honestly never had such a great time with the man. She looked up from her lying down position and into his sleeping face. Goodness he was handsome but of course she always knew that. She just chose to never tell him the truth; that she had feelings for him. Deep ones that she mostly kept hidden. Mostly because the man was always so infuriating and never knew when to shut up. Recently however that seemed to have changed. What could have caused him to act so differently? He was just perfect; maybe a little too perfect.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Next update shall be sometime next week. 


	8. Seemingly Alone in the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Surprise; I decided to post the next chapter early. This one is a little freaky so enjoy. Thanks all for the reviews, they made my day better.

* * *

Throughout breakfast, Anna and Jack were being oddly kind to each other. The whole crew seemed to be a bit bothered by such an obvious change in their Captain, except for Will and Elizabeth of course. 

Liam, for the most part of the past few days, just kept to his cabin. Ever since the other night when he almost walked in on his parents, he'd been kind of keen to avoid them at least for now and work on his studies. His mother wanted him to be well-educated like herself so he studied hard. And when he wasn't studying, he was either practicing with his father or reading the book that Mr. Gibbs had given him. It was another Pirates Anthology but a recent one. One that just so happened to include his parents as well as Captain Sparrow. "Papa, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" Will asked (still slightly tired from last nights...exercises)

"Can you tell me if this is true?" he said pointing to a paragraph on the page.

"Let's see,_ Of the most fearsome ships to ever sail on the Spanish Main, none is worse than the Black Pearl. Captained by the mad pirate Captain Jack Sparrow and crewed by such famous names as __Will and Elizabeth Turner, a.k.a the __. Former Captain of the cursed Flying Dutchman and Pirate King/Captain of the Empress respectively. See pages 112-122 for details._ What do you want to know?"

"Well," Liam said lowering his voice "if it says that Jack was mad and now you have his personality for the moment, does that make you mad as well?"

"No," Will said laughingly as he handed the book back.

"Maybe a little mad," a Will to his left said while drinking a cup of tea.

"I always thought him a little crazy myself," another Will said with his feet propped up on the table.

"I am not crazy," Will said standing up and shouting at them.

"Will," Elizabeth said standing and taking his hand, "you're talking to air."

Will blinked and sure enough the other images of himself were gone and everyone was staring at him. Will looked at all of them and smiled. "Bit too much sun. Gotta go," he said before running off.

"Is something wrong with William," Gibbs asked concerned.

"Ummm." Elizabeth looked to Jack but he shook his head. "No, he's just been overworking himself. Excuse me."

She dashed out of the room and went in search of Will.

**

* * *

**Jack stood up and went to leave before Anna held him back. "Where're you going?" 

"I need to relieve myself love. Be back in a few."

He ran out the door and went to find her. "Elizabeth!"

A hand pulled him into a room and shut the door behind him. "Something's wrong with Will," she said.

Will was sitting in the chair, staring at the wall and muttering to himself.

Jack walked over and leaned in to listen.

"I have to protect Elizabeth and Liam."

"If you protect them then who'll protect you?"

"I don't care about myself so long as their safe."

Suddenly, his voice seemed to go up a few octaves. "I think you're all bloody fools. Now shut up."

The mumbling continued as Elizabeth looked fearfully to Jack. "He's losing it."

"William, you've got to snap out of it," Jack said into his ear.

**

* * *

****What Will sees -**

One second he was on the ship and the next he was in a vast space of darkness. Will had his knees tucked to his chin as he rocked back and forth.

"How can you protect your family if you cannot even keep a grip on reality?" someone with his voice whispered in his ear. "You don't even know what's real or not anymore, do you?"

"No," Will whispered to the voice.

"William, you've got to snap out of it," a far away voice whispered to him.

"The madness is all around you."

"William, fight it."

"Why fight when you can remain here where it's safe."

The voices seemed to be fighting for him.

"Will please; I need you. Our son needs you. This is only going to last for one more day. I love you."

"Love?" Will whispered lifting his head slightly.

**

* * *

**Will blinked but continued to stare at nothing. 

"I love you," Elizabeth whispered into his ear "Come back to me."

"Elizabeth," he whispered. Will then turned his head and looked at his beautiful wife. He raised a hand to stroke her cheek and smiled.

Elizabeth almost collapsed into his arms and kissed him. Jack decided that now was a good time to leave them to themselves.

"How can you stand it Jack?"

He turned to see William, his arms still protectively around his wife. "Stand what?"

"The voices. You hear them too, don't you?"

"Aye, I do. All the time. I think I can stand it better because I'm more...used to them. Had them for as long as I can remember. Since the locker though..."

Elizabeth flinched as though whipped but Jack shook it off.

"It's alright love; since the locker they just seemed to go on nonstop. It's a bit hard sometimes but with my friends, you lot, by my side I can handle them a bit better now."

"Thank you Jack," Will said.

"Not at all mate. Why don't you take a little bit off and take a nap. Relax and then come up for duty say whenever you feel up to it." And with a flourish, the most confusing man they'd ever met left them.

"How does he do it?" Will asked aloud not expecting an answer.

* * *

Find the spot where I stole a line from the Atonement trailer. I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I'm going to update again very soon. The bad news is that the story is almost over. I'll post the last two chapters in the upcoming days; likely sometime on Tuesday. Anyway, thanks for reading again. 


	9. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Here it is. The final two chapters. I want to thank you guys for coming on this ride with me. Enjoy.

* * *

Will stayed in the cabin for awhile to catch up on some sleep before going out on deck again to pull his weight. He was in the cabin for most the day anyway and thinking had gotten a little boring.

The ship suddenly lurched and he fell on his ass. A small hand appeared and he grabbed it.

It belonged to his son. "Are you alright now Papa; I'm sorry if I upset you."

"It's alright son; I'm fine. What're you up to?"

Liam pointed to a crate that held a ledger on it and a writing implement. "I was tired of being shut in my cabin to do studies so I came out here instead. Do you think you can help me?"

Will looked over to the little study space and then back at deck. "Alright but I'm not sure how much help I'll be."

**

* * *

**About twenty minutes later, the book was abandoned in favor of sword practice. When Will couldn't figure out a few of the problems, they reasoned that maybe movement would help them think a little better. 

That and the fact that Elizabeth was so far away and busy that she wouldn't notice them goofing off.

"Alright son, just a few more minutes and then we'll get back to it." Liam blocked his oncoming attack and they continued until Gibbs came over with a frown on his face.

"William, can I see you for a moment?"

The look on his face troubled Will but he said nothing about it. "Work on your studies son. I'll be back in a few minutes."

**

* * *

**Will was led into the Captain's cabin where Jack was already seated. Anna was standing nearby with her arms folded. 

"What seems to be the problem," Will asked as Gibbs shut the door and locked it.

"Take a seat William," Anna said pointing to the empty one next to Jack.

He sat and sent a confused look to Jack who returned the glance with one of his own. Gibbs and Anna just stared at the two of them.

This went on for several minutes until Will began to get impatient. "What do you want?" he asked leaning back into the chair.

"What is wrong with you two? You've both been acting very strange for days now," Anna said.

"Aye, I've sailed with both of you for awhile and before taking my break. This isn't normal Jack Sparrow and Will Turner behavior."

"And just what is normal behavior for the both of us I wonder," Will asked with a smirk.

Anna suddenly pointed at him. "That right there; that is classic Jack Sparrow behavior."

Jack gave him a look. "Way to go," he said sarcastically before beginning to clap.

"Now will you tell us the truth," Gibbs asked.

Jack sighed and began to explain. "A few days ago we were visited by Calypso. I don't know why but she said she had something important to give the both of us. She sprayed some weird substance on us. The bloody goddess switched our personalities."

"Switched your personalities?" Anna asked incredulously.

Gibbs just had a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Everything should go back to normal tonight when the sun goes down."

"Normal," Anna whispered.

She stole a glance at Jack who didn't notice. A normal Jack Sparrow wasn't exactly something she desired. Normal Jack would talk fast and end up being slapped. This one though...

"So by the end of tonight we should be fine, savvy," Will said.

"If Will Turner says savvy then the world is coming to an end," Jack said shaking his head.

That caused Will to shove him and Jack fell out of his chair. Anna said no more and left the room.

Jack noticed.

**

* * *

**"I'll be back in a few minutes," Jack said. 

He left the room to try and find Anna. A part of him suspected that she might like him like this. Jack found her and she was standing at the wheel. God, she was gorgeous with her hands on it. He walked up the stairs and she turned her head.

"Hello Captain," she said.

"Anna, no need for pleasantries love. We just saw each other."

Unbeknownst to them, Elizabeth and Will were standing side by side on the deck watching them. Their son was standing between them and Gibbs was off to the side as well.

"Listen Anna..."

"No Jack, it's alright."

"What's alright love?" he asked taking her hand.

She looked up into his beautiful, sincere brown eyes. "You're not you but you will be again."

He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "How do you know this isn't what I truly want?"

She gasped and he smiled. Before either of them knew it, he kissed her and she kissed him right back.

"It's about time," Elizabeth said happily.

Will kissed her on the cheek as the sun began to dip on the horizon.


	10. Me Again

Disclaimer: I still don't own it okay.

* * *

Will suddenly began to cough.

"Will, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked beginning to get concerned.

Jack broke away from Anna and began to do the same.

"Jack?"

The two men looked to the sky and a ball of light came from both of them. Red from Will and blue from Jack.

The whole crew watched as the balls danced in the air; twisting and turning. At one point then the orbs smacked together and a tiny bit of the red was in the blue and a little of the blue was in the red.

The red one went back into Jack and the blue back to Will.

They collapsed onto the ground and didn't move for a few minutes.

**

* * *

**"Will, speak to me." 

Someone was shaking him.

"Open your eyes love."

His eyelids slowly fluttered open and the most beautiful woman in the world was leaning over him. "Elizabeth?" He carefully sat up and grabbed the back of his head as it was pounding.

"Careful Will."

"Papa, are you okay? Are you, you again?" his son asked.

**

* * *

**"Jack?" 

The Captain in question opened his eyes and looked into Anna's concerned ones. "It's alright love," he said before standing up. His head felt like it was spinning but he still went over to where William lay.

The two of them just looked at each other.

"Feel good to be home?" Jack asked with a slight slur as he extended his hand.

"I'll say," Will said with a grin as he took the hand and stood upright.

"Wait a minute," Elizabeth said interrupting them "the two light balls combined for a second. What does that mean?"

"It means," Will said taking her hand and walking with her "that a little bit of Jack will always be a part of me."

"And vice versa for me," Jack said back.

"Hopefully I didn't get the crazy half," Will whispered into Elizabeth's ear causing her to laugh and smack him playfully. Their son wrapped his arms around his father and Will put an arm around him.

Jack smiled at the scene before him till he remembered there was someone waiting to speak with him.

**

* * *

**Jack Sparrow was inching closer to her and she had no idea what to say. It was a good thing he decided to speak for her. "Love," he said with a smirk "what's say we start over." 

"St-start over?" she said unsure.

"Aye, that is if you want to."

Of course she bloody well wanted to! She smiled and nodded to him. "Alright Sparrow. You're on."

"Great, when shall we start?"

"Right now," she said before pulling him into a kiss that he slowly got lost in.

Most of the crew just stood there scratching their heads.

"What just happened?" one of them asked Gibbs.

"Nothing we'll need to concern ourselves with. Now get back to work; the lot o' you."

"So Elizabeth, we've got a little time. Do you want to...?"

"Do you think of nothing else but that?" Elizabeth asked slightly incredulous.

"Think of what?" Liam asked.

The two of them looked at each other and Will began to laugh.

"We'll tell you when you're older."

"You keep saying that but when will I be old enough."

"We'll let you know. Now go and study because I'm giving you a surprise exam in the morning," Elizabeth said shooing him.

Liam ran off and Will turned to his wife. "You made that up."

"So what if I did. It gives us a little time," she said with a wink. She grabbed Will's hand and pulled him into their cabin.

"They're off to do something productive, I'm sure," Anna said.

"Why don't we do something?"

"I hope you're not suggesting."

"No, it's almost nighttime and the beautiful stars will be out soon."

Hand in hand the two of them went to a quiet spot on the ship to see just how beautiful the sky would look that night.

* * *

Again, thanks for reading. Have a nice day. :-) 


End file.
